one_shotfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign:The Mynock
The Mynock is a heavily modified GAT-12 Skipray Blastboat. It's main modifications are that it has a shallow second floor (basement) that contains all it's cargo space, a cage thta they use as a brig, and a fresher (where the on-ramp is). It has a turret bubble on top. It has a modified engine that allows it to siphon energy from other vessels. The ship is outfitted with a variety of laser and ion weapons, as well as a complement of concussion missiles. The current crew includes: Captain Trystan Valentine Bacta, Leenik Geelo,Lyntel'luroon, Neimoidian Sparks, Tamlin, and the vornskr Tony, as well as many lizards. Ship Biography The ship is owned by Tryst Valentine and was designed to serve as a short-term home for a small crew. Prior to Episode One, ships operations were helped by the droid R2-D20. The ship does have an ship computer AI, KAT,KAT but at some point KAT was damaged and now chooses to only answer kitchen-related questions. On Myrkr, a modified engine belonging to Lyn was installed on the Mynock. The engine, allowing the Mynock to siphon energy from other ships, also brought Lyn onto the crew. Tony was additionally brought abroad on this planet. On Phindar, the Mynock's hyperdrive was repaired by Zevowc and the ship was repainted with a pink stripe and a stick figure family. Following the Mynock's departure from Phindar, the crew traveled to the Roach system to either expand the Mynock or to trade it in for a new, bigger ship. Layout and Decor The general layout of The Mynock is cockpit, followed by cargo bay, bedrooms, kitchen, and ending in enginesEpisode Nine. * Above the cockpit is the gunnery turret, which is Bacta's domain. It has a secret latch to allow ingress and egressEpisode Nine. It leads directly to the cockpit. * The cargo bay has lockers. At one point Bacta kept frag grenades in one of them. Tryst's locker is the only one that has a lock, a heart-shaped lock.Episode Fifteen * There are many hidden floor panels throughout the ship. It's a smuggler's ship. There are so many that Tryst has forgotten about some of them. * Beyond the cargo bay is the bedroom. * The bedroom leads to the kitchen. **Tryst has the only queen-sized bed on the ship. *Under the counter is a hatch that leads to the engine room. The Mynock's Kitchen :: Leenik: Have you seen the kitchen? Lyntel: The kitchen is lovely. *The kitchen is the general meeting place of the crew, and frequently the site of post-mission bottle episodes as well as Dear Mynocks. *A major feature of the kitchen is the crew's extensive collection of rooster-themed kitchen paraphenalia, including salt and pepper shakersEpisode Two. *The general style of the kitchen is "50's diner"Episode Two. :: GM:'' What does your kitchen area look like? In my mind, it’s like a ’50s diner.'' :: James: There’s wood paneling. :: JPC: It’s like a booth, basically, so we have a table that comes out of the wall with two booth seats. :: Johnny: The seats are bright red and vinyl. :: JPC: It’s like a really ugly yellow table. :: Johnny: In a checkered pattern. :: GM: There's a crappy metal and plastic thing that you hang on the wall when it’s not in use. You have an extra seat that you just kick out of the way. ::James: A collection of salt and pepper shakers we have stolen from different space dive bars. :: Johnny: By the backsplash there’s a collection of all different space rooster figurines. :: JPC: There's a sign on the wall of an old ‘50s wife cooking a pie, ''If assholes could fly, this place would be busier than Tatooine.'' :: Johnny: There’s another sign, ''Welcome, have a seat. What’s Mynock is your knock.'' :: JPC: One of the things I knock off the table is our pun jar. And it is almost full of space quarters. :: Leenik:'' I was going to put those in the jukebox.'' :: JPC: There’s a jukebox. :: GM: I’m going to use a dark side Force point that it’s all things from the band at Jabba’s palace with that lady, Sy Snootles. :: JPC: And some Springsteen, there’s always some Springsteen. Episode Two * There is also a couch.Episode Ten Entertainment *The Mynock has an electronic chessboard that Tryst and Leenik don't like. They prefer using Bacta's supply of grenades to play chess grenades. *They also have a series of Old Republic games. We all love those games. Those are some of the only games that we keep on the ship. --Bacta Episode Fifteen *From the Mandalorean Arc, there is a bright pink piano. Additional Notes *The ship has a lot of dust, which requires dust jackets on all the books. The crew doesn't understand where it comes from, but as Leenik says, There's no way to get rid of that. **"Shoes on" in the ship; no need to take them off at the front door. *The Mynock is named for a creature that is the scourge of the galaxy. Flashback Episode Two *The Mynock has a special proximity alert pillow that masks the annoying "bleep bleep bleep proximity alert, proximity alert" buzzer. "Otherwise, we hear that all the time!"--BactaEpisode Fourteen References